yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Sgt. Burly
Yo-Kai Sgt. Burly & Verygoodsir is the 7th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Mat: "walks in" I'm back from Max's Soccer Game. Mrs. Adams: I'm in the living room. Mat: "walks to living room" Um? May: We're working out, you wanna join? Mat: Nah, I'm good. Mrs. Adams: C'mon, it'll be fun. Mat: No I'm good. May: Well, your loss. Mat: Something's definitely wrong w/ them. Theme Song "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Mat: "enters bedroom" You too. Whisper: Wheezing" Mat...help...it's the...Yo-Kai...Sgt. Burly. Mat: Who? Whisper: Use the watch. Mat: Oh, right. "searches" Sgt. Burly: One, two, three, po! Mat: Uh? Sgt. Burly: Come on, you can do better than that! Whisper: I don't like this! Mat: This is actually, kind of funny. Whisper: Stop laughing & summon someone! Mat: Ok, ok. Sgt. Burly: Feel the burn! Mat: "laughing" Here he comes "flips medal" time for Blazion "catches medal" Yo-Kai medal, summon my friend! Summoner: Summoning Brave! Sumo Shave, Flavo Engrave, Flash Team'a, Brave! Blazion! Mat: Blazion, stop Sgt. Burly. Blazion: Rawr Rawr! (Alright!) Whisper: Why would you summon him! He's just gonna push him to the limits! Blazion: "attacks Sgt. Burly" Sgt. Burly: Ow! Wow kitty kat, you're pretty strong. Blazion: Rawr! (Thanks!) Sgt. Burly: I'll stop torturing your friend, for now. "hands medal" Mat: Wow, thanks! Whisper: I'm in so much pain! Mat: This is so awesome! "Screen closes on Whisper on the ground in pain, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 3rd part of the episode" Whisper: "coughing" Mat: Dude, are you ok? Jibanyan: Yeah, you've been coughing non-stop today, are you feeling alright? Whisper: I'm fine, just feeling a little, under the weather. Mat: Well stay away from us, I don't wanna get sick. Jibanyan: Yeah, same here. Whisper: I'll be f-"coughs" Mat: That's disgusting. Jibanyan: We need a replacement. Mat: Mm-hm & I know just who. "pulls out medal" Jibanyan: Where'd you get that? Mat: I bumped into this guys @ the movies & he gave me his medal. Jibanyan: I wouldn't summon him if I were you. Mat: "inserts medal" What were you saying? Jibanyan: Never mind. Mat: Ok. "turns dial to 1" Summoner: Oh, Summoning Time! "Mysterious Tune" Mat: "turns dial to 2" Summoner: Summoning Mysterious. Verygoodsir: How can I be of assistance? Mat: Whisper is sick & we need a replacement. Verygoodsir: Have no fear, Verygoodsir is here, 1st these tissues are an issue. "cleans up" Mat: Wow! Verygoodsir: Next, we need to get rid of the contaminant. "sucks Whisper into Vacuum" Whisper: Hey, I'm not trash! Mat: That was amazing! Verygoodsir: You're welcome. Mrs. Adams: "shouting" Mat, time for bed! Mat: Ok. Cut to later: Verygoodsir: Um, excuse me! Mat: What, what's wrong? Verygoodsir: Never sleep w/ the Yo-Kai Watch on. Mat: I didn't realize that was a problem. Verygoodsir: Of course, you could ruin it! Mat: Sorry. "Verygoodsir complains some more" Mat: Ugh! Cut to Next Day: Whisper: I'm feeling much better. Jibanyan: Good, nya! Mat, what happened, Nyan? Mat: That stupid poser butler! Whisper: Well he is a perfectionist. Mat: What! Jibanyan: Told ya not to summon him. Mat: How do we get rid of him! Whisper: How 'bout, Manjimutt. Mat: Of course. Cut to later: Mat: Oh Verygoodsir, I have a surprise for you. Verygoodsir: Ooh, I love surprises. Mat: Than you'll love this one. "moves to side" Manjimutt: Hello. Verygoodsir: A dog! Oh no, no, no, we can't have these in here, they'll mess everything up. Jibanyan: What about a cat? Verygoodsir: Them too, "gasps" Jibanyan: What have an issue? Mat: Let's not forget the Chocobars! "Verygoodsir turns around seeing Mat, Whisper & Manjimutt making a mess w/ Chocobars" Verygoodsir: Good heavens, this place is a like a pig barn! Mat: Want one? "chocolate drips on Verygoodsir's tux" Verygoodsir: "screams & runs out" Mat: We did it! Whisper: Great work, Manjimutt. Manjimutt: It was nothing really. Mat: Never summoning him again. Whisper: Good, you learned your lesson. "turns around & sees Mat w/ a butler catalog" Mat: Maybe this one's good. Jibanyan: Meow-be. Manjimutt: How about that, he looks very handsome. Mat: Ooh, maybe that one! Whisper: Why me? "Screen closes Whisper crying, then closes" End Characters *Mat Adams *Mrs. Adams *May Adams *Whisper *Jibanyan *Sgt. Burly *Blazion *Verygoodsir *Manjimutt Episode Recap Mat: Now it's time for a recap! Whisper: So Mat, who's your friends in this recap? Mat: Sgt. Burly & Verygoodsir Cut to blue background: Mat: Sgt. Burly is from Brave & Verygoodsir is from Mysterious. Sgt. Burly: Stop yer yapping & get over here! Mat: Sorry. "rushes over & starts working out" Verygoodsir: This place is a disgusting mess. Sgt. Burly: Don't tell me how to live my life! Verygoodsir: Who do you think you are?! Sgt. Burly: Better watch out or you'll be doing some exercise. Verygoodsir: Right, very sorry. Whisper: Never underestimate Sgt. Burly. Sgt. Burly: Get over here, marshmallow. Whisper: It's Whisper. Sgt. Burly: Now! Whisper: Alright. End Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures